Nathan Dawkins
Nathan Dawkins was both a supporting character and misguided main antagonist in Beyond: Two Souls, ''he was also the husband of Helen Dawkins, and the father of Laura Dawkins. Character Information Nathan was born on July 22, 1959. At some point of his life, Nathan married a woman named Helen, and later, the couple had a daughter, Laura Dawkins, born on October 5, 1983. Nathan is a DPA scientist specializing in paranormal activity. He works with Cole Freeman to analyze and understand Jodie's abilities and relationship with Aiden. He and Cole act as surrogate parents for Jodie after her parents are transferred and cease contact. His wife and daughter are tragically killed by a drunk driver when Jodie was still a little girl, after the accident, the woman and the girl were taken to the hospital, but despite the doctors' efforts, they died, wishing to help Nathan, Jodie channels their spirits with Aiden's help. Tragically, this gentle act misfires badly though the end results are years away. Nathan continues his work with Jodie and Cole, focusing on the Infraworld. Unbeknownst to his colleagues or the military, Nathan's research has increasingly focused on locating Helen and Laura within the Infraworld so that he may see them again. He eventually succeeds in trapping them between the Infraworld and our world and begs an adult Jodie to help him in his research so he can hear and see them again. Jodie channels them with Aiden, revealing that they are in agony and are begging to die. Nathan's equipment has trapped them between our world and the Infraworld and they are being torn apart. Desperate and losing his grip on reality in the quest to do the impossible, Nathan's broken heart drives him to a dangerous conclusion: he must remove the containment field around the DPA's new, more powerful, condenser and permit the Infraworld to leak into our world. He believes this will finally prevent death. Jodie, Cole and Ryan work together to stop him, after going through some entities and losing Cole (determinant). Ryan and Jodie come across Nathan in the containment field looking for his wife and daughter. He then goes mental after seeing Jodie and is enraged to kill. Jodie can either be cold and cruel to Nathan, or reason with him and tell him there is still hope. If Jodie is reasonable to him, he lets her past and he commits suicide for feeling guilty of what damage he has caused. If Jodie chooses to be cold and cruel to Nathan, Nathan will shoot Jodie in the shoulder. At this point, the player will be given the option to choke Nathan with Aiden, or wait it out. If the player chooses to wait, Ryan will run in to save Jodie, but will be shot by Nathan; he will then accidentally shoot himself, dying instantly. After Nathan's death, his soul will appear to reunite with his wife and daughter. He will say goodbye to Jodie, and tell her to destroy the black sun, as he and his wife and daughter drift away peacefully. Trivia *He is 55 years old during the events of the chapter 'Black Sun. *Regardless of what choice the player makes in the chapter '''Black Sun, Nathan will always die. *In Nathan's office during the First Interview chapter, a variety of newspaper clippings focusing on paranormal events can be seen on the wall (several of them are duplicates) showing his fascination with the paranormal. Most of these clippings refer to hauntings and ghosts. Gallery Beyond_two_souls_wall_3_by_mattsimmo-d6m561d.jpg Willem-Dafoe-You-have-to--010.jpg|Willem Dafoe, Nathan's voice actor Dafoe.JPG Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Males